


I'll Give Until I Can't Anymore

by Lacri_567



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Gay Male Character, I wanted to do something different and i had a dream about lysandre being a vamp so, I'll add more characters and shiz, If I make for chapters for this, Lysandre/Ghetsis because there's barely any of it, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Mild Blood, Slow Romance, They're both out of character and i apologize for that, Vampire Lysandre, ghetsis has red eyes but he's not a vamp, i get my inspiration from dreams suck it, im not good with vampire mythogy and stuff like that so i made up a few things, ok enjoy my garbage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 07:26:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15967553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacri_567/pseuds/Lacri_567
Summary: Lysandre is dying from starvation, as he has refused to drink blood in the last month. Ghetsis enters his aparment and sees him lying on the floor, he tries to call a hospital. However, Lysandre tells him that hospitals will not help him, leading to the option Lysandre didn't want.





	I'll Give Until I Can't Anymore

He was dying. The loss of life essence had caught up to him, he shouldn't have waited so long.

He was strewn across the floor in a curled position, his stomach clenching and churning inside, bringing unbearable pain. It felt slow, like time had been permanently frozen. A black stream of liquid flowed from his mouth, most likely the blood he drank on Thursday. He cried for hours because he ended up killing the woman he drank from, he took too much. He started to cry at that very moment, he didn't want to die. There were so many things to see in the world and it's beauty. He didn’t want to die, Yet, he deserved to. His bright orange hair started to fade, showing more signs of his fleeting life. His breathing slowed as well, more tears leaked from his eyes. His hearing faded bit by bit, as he heard the faint sound of his door unlocking. He heard a gasp, and he was pulled up from his floor. “Lysandre! Lysandre, wake up!” A panicked voice cried, and he could see crimson eyes staring at him in his blurred vision. “G-ghetsis?” He asked in his weak, fragile voice. The other man looked at him in a panicked state, reaching for his Holo-Caster to call an ambulance. “It's going to be alright, I'm calling the hospital!” Ghetsis said, grabbing the Holo-Caster and typing in the first two digits before Lysandre set his hand on his shoulder. “Don't. They won't be of any assistance to me.” Lysandre coughed, some more of the dark blood flying onto the carpet. Ghetsis looked at him with a confused, frightened stare. “W-what?! What do you mean?” Ghetsis asked, wrapping his hands around his frame. He looked very concerned for his friend, tears threatening to leak from his eyes.  “M-move. . . your hair . . .” He said, reaching slowly to move his grayish green hair from his neck. Ghetsis did so, quietly questioning why. Lysandre pulled himself closer, wrapping his arms around Ghetsis’ shoulder and back, pulling up to his neck. Ghetsis had a slight blush, pulling his eyes to the floor. “Listen. . . to me. This is going to hurt, but . . . you wish to save me, right?” Lysandre's eyes flew up to Ghetsis’, looking grey and becoming even more lighter in the moment's he had left. “Y-yes,” Ghetsis replied, even more confused, but determined to save his life. Lysandre focused on his neck, using his abstract vision to find a small vein, something that would give him enough blood to live without killing Ghetsis “Just tap on my shoulder when I need to stop, okay?”

Ghetsis nodded, feeling unsure. He smelled it, trying to pick up a scent of blood and a steady heartbeat. Ghetsis’ blush deepened, staring at Lysandre’s strange actions and wondering exactly what he was doing. He picked up a scent, his deep blue eyes suddenly flashing into a dark burgundy red, as the teeth surrounding his front ones formed into very sharp fangs. He mindlessly gripped the left side of Ghetsis’ face, sinking his fangs into his neck. Ghetsis jumped a bit from the sudden pain, letting out a sharp hiss. Lysandre sucked, feeling the blood flow against his fangs and running down his throat. Ghetsis breathed, a bit panicked, but somehow he trusted him. He felt like he shouldn't have, but he did for the reason of them being close friends. Lysandre could breathe easy again, as his hair flowed back to its original bright color. A bit of blood flowed down his chin, dripping into his sharp beard. Ghetsis felt lightheaded from the blood lost, tapping on Lysandre's shoulder. Lysandre forced himself to pull away, looking away from Ghetsis in shame. Silence formed as Ghetsis tried to recover from his slight shock, feeling the two small holes in his neck. Ghetsis scooted a bit closer to him, trying to understand his situation. “You're a . . . vampire, Lysandre?” Ghetsis said, clearing his throat. “Y-yes.” Lysandre replied, his burgundy eyes reverting back to their usual icy blue. “Will I . . . transform into one?” Ghetsis asked, pulling his robe around his frame. “No, no. I would have to bite the main vein in your neck for that to happen. I am terribly sorry, by the way.” Lysandre apologized, wiping the blood off of his chin. “No, no. You need it to live, I don't mind. I just wished, you had told me beforehand.” Ghetsis looked to his neck, seeing two faint holes on the right side. He had been bitten, too. He heard faint sobs coming from the other man, as he sat down next to him, rubbing his back in pity. Lysandre had his right hand clasped around his eyes, as tears flowed from the shadows surrounding them. “I-I don't want to this anymore, Ghetsis. . .” he silently sobbed, his back rising and falling quickly. Ghetsis didn't know what to say, he didn't know how to understand his situation. Lysandre and him had been close since they had met in Unova. Lysandre had been testing the Holo-Caster, while he had been learning legends of Reshiram and Zekrom. They met in a coffee shop, and shared stories of Pokemon. Then, Lysandre had to return to Kalos, and they had kept communicating over the Holo-Caster.

Lysandre was pulled into a hug by the robed man, appreciating the embrace. “H-how long has it been since you were human?” Ghetsis asked, looking into the eyes of his friend. “When I got off the train leading to Kalos. . . I was bit by something. The next few days, I couldn't eat, my stomach wouldn't accept it. Then, my first time drinking blood, I went out of control. Four people dead in one night. . . and it was all my fault. . .” Lysandre began to sob once again, tears falling from his face. Ghetsis held him close, trying to comfort him. He didn't understand, he probably would never understand. But he desperately wanted to, he wanted to make his friend feel safe.

 

Lysandre saw the beauty in everything; flowers, pokemon, people, anything. He wished to rid the world of filth, of anything bad in the world so there would only be the good. Ghetsis admired that. He saw beauty in Lysandre; his eyes, his hair, his views, everything. He would do anything for him, even though they didn't know everything about each other. Even though they were stained with his blood, he wanted to kiss his lips. He wanted to hold his hair in his hands, and hold him in a even closer embrace. Lysandre looked at him in a slight warm expression, icy blue pupils clashing into crimson red. Lysandre leaned in, pressing his lips to Ghetsis’. Ghetsis’ eyes widened, then fluttered closed. Ghetsis' hands flew up to Lysandre’s shoulders, pulling him closer.

They separated after several moments, breathing in the view from Lysandre’s apartment window.

“I-I-, thank you.” Lysandre mumbled, placing his hand onto Ghetsis’. “N-no problem. . .” Ghetsis smiled, not really acknowleding that Lysandre was placing a bandage on his neck. “Just so people won't get suspicious.” Lysandre chuckled, looking back to the view.

 

“When do you need another fill of blood?” He asked, now lying in bed with Lysandre. “Your fill will keep me alive for a month. I'll need more after that.” Lysandre said, wrapping his hand around Ghetsis’ arm. “I’ll give you more.” He said, kissing him on the forehead. “I'll give until I can't anymore.” Lysandre looked worried, he didn't want to kill him, but he would need to. He hated the thought of that. Ghetsis didn't want to die, but he would keep Lysandre alive for anything. He didn't want to think about that now, however.

Lysandre and him drifted off to sleep, both trying to hide their uncertain feelings.

 


End file.
